Glorious Emperors
The style of "Glorious Emperor" has been used historically to refer to the Emperors of the Rainish Magickal Glory, and their claimant successors the Emperors of the Parthaginian Republic, and also the sole Glorious Emperor of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, Ristterman Doralth. This title has been applied retroactively to these emperors in Delkish Lobott as a means of distinguishing them from the much more relevant Great Emperors of the Far West, and Emperors of the Sefenlands. The word "emperor" actually originates from Rainish IMPEROR, and originally simply meant "leader," as it was just the title taken up by the leader of the Faith of Iksas in the Rainish Magickal Glory. By the time of the Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory, the Glorious Emperors had taken on the role of a sort of supreme king of the empire, and this tradition was carried on in the Parthaginian Republic, a successor state to the Glory. Through the long Parthaginian Decline, belief in continuity between the Glory and the Republic waned until it was almost completely extinguished. In the west, the Reyshimen created their very own Magickal Glory, and completely ignored the claims of Parthage. Ristterman Doralth, the King of Reynlenn, took the title soon after his rise to power. In Reyshi, he was styled as Glorrad, which simply means "emperor." For instance, Great Emperor of the Forest Falk IX Laochalk is called Großglorrad þier Wald., Falk Neun Loschok. Although Doralth was but one man, his evil empire left behind a dark stain on the whole of the earth. The term "Glorious Emperor" has become incredibly dirty, and has connotations of madness, incompetence, and an unassailable thirst for power. This is not without merit, as he was far from the only mad emperor. The Parthaginians in particular had a host of mad emperors, from Emperor Neres who burned the Narisites, worshippers of the early Nine Gods to Calthossulha who made his dragon into a senator. History: 1st Rainish Magickal Glory: Rod Ra Aya: Ymetros Ydranian: Oyaume Ydranian: Parthaginian Republic: Parthagin Jagaius: Parthaginius the Great: Bellumos Scolium Pilantinos Jagaius: Theodoros Jagaius: Parthagin II Jagaius: Jenestian Jagaius: The Iron Grip: The Victory Riots: 1st Haru-Parthaginian War: Neres: Calthossulha: Ayajos Harumordros: Crimson Inquisition: Ymetros Pilantigius: Crisis of the 43rd Century: Following the disastrous reign of Ymetros Pilantigius, a massive three-way civil war erupted in the Parthaginian Republic in the year of CC: 4,217 (called the Year of Seventeen Emperors - though in truth there were only twelve) between two factions of the House of Pilantigius: the pro-Irri House of Maerk, and the anti-Irri House of Adonkastrum (properly styled in Lobott as Gens Adonkastrum), and the House of Harumordros which had been ousted in a civil war not twenty-five years prior. The war was characterized by constant assassinations (they are, after all a "Parthaginian Delight"). It most famous event occurred on CC: 01/1/4,218 amidst New Year's Day festivities, the infamous Parade of Night wherein the top brass of the House of Maerk were butchered like pigs in their happiest moments by their very own allies, members of the Irri House of Abaskia. Their corpses were strewn up on dragons, and paraded from Arianike to Parthage. The Young Emperor Thornn Maerk, whose rebellion against Ferblesfrey Pilantigius began the war, had his corpse brought to Harlenn, where it was fed to grams. Eventually, Thornn's bastard brother, Harian "Harry" Maerk, was revealed to be rightfully the descendant of the House of Harumordros, and ended the war by becoming the last good emperor of the republic. His short but blessed reign was followed by the reigns of various ineffectual members of the House of Harumordros. Jonos Harumordros: Ristterman Doralth: Category:History Category:Titles